Sonic the Hedgehog: The Legend of the Phoenix Hero
by PheonixMaster23
Summary: Sonic and his friends may have fought some tough enemies in the past. But, with the help of a hedgehog from another world, can they defeat a dark force that has made itself know to Mobius. And the only thing to stop it, is an immortal light that was lost many years ago.
1. Prolouge

Sonic the Hedgehog:

The Legend of the Phoenix Hero

PheonixMaster23: Hey, everyone. My name is PheonixMaster23 and I'm new around here. And today is the start of my first story.

PheonixMaster23: This chapter will be the prologue, so the main story won't start until next chapter. But, now on to the story!

* * *

Prologue

I was just a normal teen with a normal, boring life. But, I wasn't like everyone else. I didn't want to be "just another face in the crowd" and people made fun of me for not being like everyone else. Over time, everything started to feel like it was normal; but, it all changed one day, when me and my little sister came face-to-face with a creepypasta that looks similar to a certain blue hedgehog. But, that's a story for another day…Huh? Who am I?! Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Douglas (and yes, that is my real name). Anyway, lets fast forward a few years later, where our story begins. I have just got out of another boring day of high school, when…

* * *

The story opens up showing Douglas walking home from another day at school. He had a red t-shirt that had the words "OHIO STATE" on it. He was wearing blue jeans that stretched down to his ankles. He wore a pair of black shoes that had red markings on them. He was also wearing glasses. He had ocean blue eyes and had blond hair. The sound of engines could be heard as cars passed by. The wind was giving off a light breeze that was refreshing to him, considering the day that he had.

"Man, today has been brutal…" he said to himself "I just can't wait to get home and relax." He was just a couple blocks away from his home when he noticed something. Douglas had noticed that everything was starting to slow down, except for him. He had a confused look on his face. "H-Hey!" Douglas stammered "What's going on here? Why is everything slowing down?"

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of him. Surprised by the portal's appearance, he takes a few steps away from the portal. "W-What is t-that!?" Douglas said nervously "Wait a minute! Is that a portal? That's not possible, but could this have to do with everything slowing down to a halt?"

Then without warning, the portal started to pull Douglas in. "What the hell!" Douglas exclaimed "I got to get out of here!" He tried to fight the force of the portal, but tripped and was pulled towards the portal.

"Somebody…" He cried out with desperation "HELP ME!" Those were his last words, as he was sucked into the portal. Once he was pulled into the portal, it vanished in a flash of light. Those were his last words, as he was sucked into the portal. Once he was pulled into the portal, it vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Douglas was beginning to lose consciousness; but, before he slipped into unconsciousness, he noticed a shadowy figure coming towards him. "Huh?" said the half-conscious human "W-What is that!?"

With that last comment, he lost complete consciousness. The dark figure closed in on the unconscious teen. When the creature was close enough, it spoke to the Douglas, who was still out cold. "So...This is the human that contains the spirit of the 'King of Darkness'" The creature said in a deep voice "Hmmm...This shall prove to be most interesting...But, maybe I should help a little."

It stretched out its hand and it began to glow. Then, the unconscious boy was enveloped in a bright light. Suddenly, he began to change in shape, size, and form. When the light faded, a red anthropomorphic hedgehog had appeared, where Douglas originally was. He wore a maroon vest and blue pants. The hedgehog had white gloves on both of his hands. His shoes were like the pair of shoes that Douglas was wearing but, his were smaller and didn't have any laces.

"You have been changed to match what some of the inhabitants of the world you're going to, will look like." The creature added "From now on, you will be known as Blade the Hedgehog in this form...Now for your weapon..." The creature's hand stop glowing as well but, its hand was still stretched out. With a snap of its fingers, it summoned a lone flame.

"There will be those, who will try to hurt the innocent and try to end your life." It said calmly "But, you will have my help..." The flame started to change shape and form. Where the flame once found, was a sword. This sword was made from a strange red gem, and heat was being emanated from it. "This sword is called the 'Heart of Flarix'." It stated "This sword is made of a powerful Mineral call Pyronite. This is the gift from the Ancient Counsel. Use this to defend those, who can't defend themselves."

With a snap of its fingers, the sword vanished. Only for it to appear once again but this time, it was equipped to the red hedgehog. The creature's eyes began to glow crimson and suddenly, the unconscious hedgehog erupted in a pillar of fire. When the fire subsided, the shadowy figure spoke one more. "I have given you the power to control fire. Use this gift wisely, young one." The creature said "Now it's time for your part of this legend to come true...Farewell! Until, we meet again, young one..."

The creature's eyes began to glow again. Then, the hedgehog's unconscious body was gone in a flash of light. Being alone, the creature spoke to itself. "Good luck, young one...You will need it for what is to come…" the creature suddenly turned to its right, sensing a presence.

"I sense a dark energy approaching." It said "I best take my leave." The shadowy figure began to glow crimson. Then, if was gone, like it was never there at all.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

(Play Modern Green Hill Zone - Sonic Generations)

On another planet, a lush green meadow can be seen. The grass was moving in the wind. It was very peaceful. Until, all of a sudden, a strong gust of wind plowed through the meadow. A blue blur could barely be seen as it headed into a nearby forest.

-End of Prologue-

* * *

PheonixMaster23: Well, that takes care of the prologue for this story. But, you all probably know who that blue blur already is. Anyway, time for disclaimers.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does

But, I do own Blade the Hedgehog, my OC.

PheonixMaster23: Please don't forget to review and please no negative reviews please.

?: Pheonix! Did you really forget about our agreement?!

PheonixMaster23: uhhhhh...oops! Sorry. I promise to let you do the disclaimers next Chapter.

?: Fine...

PheonixMaster23: Anyway, I will see you guys later. This is PheonixMaster23 signing out. Peace!


	2. Chapter 1: Metallic BeatDown

PheonixMaster23: Hey, everyone. PheonixMaster23, here. Bring you the first official chapter in my story. Now, time for disclaimers.

Little Sister: *Bursts into the room* Hey! You said that I could do the disclaimers this time.

PheonixMaster23: Fine…Go ahead, sis. But, I don't to being hearing complaints from you, when this chapter is done.

Little Sister: My brother does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does. But, he does own Blade the Hedgehog.

PheonixMaster23: With that out of the way…Now on to the story!

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog:

The Legend of The Phoenix Hero 

Episode 1 – Metallic Beat Down

* * *

At the edge of a cliff, a blue robotic hedgehog can be seen staring at a distant city. It was just standing there, as if it was waiting for something to happen. Then, a voice snapped the robot out of its trance. The voice was none other than its creator, the mad scientist, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

"Metal Sonic! While I'm getting the Chaos Emerald that's in Mobotropolis, Sonic and his friends will try to stop me from getting the emerald." Dr. Eggman stated "Your job is to go with the squadron of E-series robots and distract that troublesome hedgehog."

With that, the voice was gone. Metal Sonic turned to face the squadron of E-series robots that was behind it. Then, Metal Sonic gave the order to attack the city. Metal Sonic and the group of E-series robots began their attack on Mobotropolis.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

(Play Mystic Ruins Theme)

Within a forest, a red hedgehog can be found on the ground, unconscious. He started to move, slowly becoming conscious. "Oh man..." He said dazed "Did anyone get the number of that bus that just hit me?"

When he regained full consciousness, he looked at his surroundings. The hedgehog had a confused look on his face, like he didn't know where he was. He noticed some rabbits and birds roaming around the area. "W-Where am I?" said the hedgehog "And just where did that portal take me? And why am I in a forest?"

While he was wondering where he was, the hedgehog started to notice something different about him. "Why do I feel like I have become shorter?" stated the hedgehog "Wait a minute! I did get shorter! How the Hell did I get shorter!?"

The hedgehog also noticed that he wasn't wearing the clothes he wore from earlier. "And where did these come from?" the hedgehog thought out loud. The only clothing that was somewhat the same was his shoes and pants, but the only difference was that they were smaller from his usual clothing and his shoes had no laces at all. "They look like my clothes that I was wearing, but they're smaller…Huh!?"

He noticed that he was also wearing a red vest and white fingerless gloves, which was new to him. "The vest and gloves was unexpected, but oh well. It's a nice touch, I guess…." said the hedgehog.

He put his hands behind his head and expected to feel his hair. Instead he felt quills, hedgehog quills. "W-W-What the?!" the hedgehog stammered. He was shocked that he had quills instead of hair. "Q-Quills? Why do I have quills instead of hair?"

He was starting to become really confused. Thoughts kept rushing through his mind. Just what did that portal do to him? Why did this have to happen to him? And just what did he turn into? Then a thought came to him. He began to realize what he had transformed into, but he had to be sure. "I-If I have quills, now." He stammered "Then, that means…There's only one way to find out…"

The red hedgehog looked behind him and saw a red hedgehog tail. When he looked forward, he saw a stream and ran towards it. What he saw, when he looked down, made his eyes go wide as dinner plates. He had somehow transformed into a red hedgehog. "I-It's true…" the hedgehog stammered confused. He sat there staring at his reflection with a shocked expression on his face. "I have become a hedgehog!" he said not taking his eyes off his reflection "But, how the hell did I become a hedgehog, if I was a human?!"

He got up and walked towards a nearby tree, but he tripped on something, causing him to face plant into the tree. The hedgehog quietly cursed and when he turned to see what he tripped on, made him do a double take. "Wait a minute!" the hedgehog said surprised "Is that a sword? So that's what caused me to trip."

When he picked up the sword, he started to feel a weird energy and felt warmer than usual. "Huh?" the hedgehog said dumbfounded "Well, that was weird…Oh well."

He shook it off and decided to focus on his problem. Where in the universe was he? He was about to say something, when he heard an explosion. "WHAT THE!?" exclaimed the hedgehog "What the hell was THAT!?"

The red hedgehog ran towards the sounds of explosions. As he ran towards the sound of explosions, he saw little animals fleeing from the direction of the explosions.

(Play Sonic Adventure Event – Strain)

When he got out of the forest, he saw something that horrified him. The city in front of him was under attack. After one of the explosions, he saw a huge chunk of a building crash into the ground. "Why is that city under attack?" questioned the hedgehog. And for a split second, he swore he saw two blurs fighting. Then, the two blurs disappeared.

"It doesn't matter right not!" the hedgehog stated "I got to stop whatever is attacking that city, before it's destroyed!" With his new sword in his hand, the hedgehog ran towards the city that was under siege. Hoping to stop whoever was in charge of the attack.

* * *

-Somewhere in New Mobotropolis-

(Play Sonic Generations Music – VS Metal Sonic)

Two blue blurs were fighting at neck-breaking speeds. One blur was the robot, Metal Sonic. The other blur was none other than the hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. The two rivals were going all out on each other. Both Metal Sonic and Sonic looked like they both were taking a beating. "Not bad, Metal." Sonic said, not showing any signs of being tired "But, you know that I will always be the fastest."

"That may be true, hedgehog." stated Metal Sonic "But, even you have your limits." Metal Sonic then disappears into thin air. Sonic tries to find out where he went, when suddenly….Metal Sonic appeared in front of him and round house kicks Sonic into a building. Not giving up so easily, Sonic comes charging back at Metal Sonic with a spindash. Metal Sonic was then launched into a fire hydrant.

Sonic uncurled from his spindash and turned towards the direction, where his friends were fighting. "Man, I hope the others are having better luck than me, right now." Sonic said as his metallic copy was getting back up. Sonic turned back towards Metal and they both rammed at each other at full speed, disappearing into the distance.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

(Music Change: Play SA2 – Green Forest)

Sally and the other Freedom Fighters were doing their best against the E-series robots. But, things were not going as well as they hoped. They were able to get most of the citizens to safety but, the main problem was that Dr. Eggman sent Metal Sonic and a squadron of elite E-series robots into the city, so he can get the Chaos Emerald. "These robots are really tough." Sally said, as she dodged a charging E-series robot "Dr. Eggman must have upgraded their armor."

As the battle continued, more E-series robot began to appear. One robot charged towards Sally but, it was crushed by Amy's hammer. "Thanks Amy!" Sally added "That was a close one!"

"No problem Sally." Amy replied, as she sent the crushed robot into another E-series robot. Amy saw that their two-tailed friend, Tails, was in trouble. "I'm going to help Tails out." Amy said, as she ran to help Tails out. Sally saw an E-series robot in the distance, but this one looked like a newer model.

"Tails! Amy!" Sally warned her friends "Look out behind you!" The E-series robot shot a missile towards Tails and Amy. They both ran for cover but, they were both flying due to the explosion. Tails was sent flying into a brick wall, while Amy land on the ground. Tails was lying there on his back, unconscious.

One of the E-series tried to jump on Amy in hopes of finishing her off. But, it was hit by Sonic, who was thrown by Metal. With the robot taken care of, Amy was able to get back on her feet. Sonic got off the trashed robot and noticed that Tails was out cold. "Shoot! Tails is unconscious." Sonic murmured, as he turned towards Amy "Amy, get Tails to safety!"

"Alright, Sonic!" remarked the pink hedgehog "Leave it to me!" Then, Amy ran towards the unconscious kitsune. She grabbed Tails and ran for cover, leaving Sonic and the others to deal with the rest of the Eggman robots and Metal Sonic.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

(Music Change: Play SATBK – Misty Lake)

The red hedgehog arrived at Mobotropolis. He saw many citizens fleeing the city, in hopes of trying to escape the attack. "I got to find out what's going on here!" exclaimed the red hedgehog. As he passed the fleeing mobians, he saw a female mongoose trying to carry a male mongoose, who was unconscious. "I better give her a hand…"

The red hedgehog was going to help her, and then he saw an explosion blast a huge piece of a building off. It began to fall towards the two mongooses. The hedgehog heard something in his head, a familiar voice. 'Get them out of the way!' the voice exclaimed "NOW!'

The red hedgehog ran towards them as fast as he could. The female mongoose saw the piece of the building falling towards them. She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. But, she heard someone. "LOOK OUT!"

The red hedgehog didn't waste any time. He jumped towards the two mongooses and pushed them out of the way of the falling boulder. The hedgehog saw the boulder smash into the street, thankfully no one was hurt. "That was way too close!" The hedgehog muttered to himself. He turned his attention towards the female mongoose and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She said reluctantly "Thank you." The mongoose dusted herself off and looked towards the hedgehog. She noticed that the hedgehog was looking around to make sure that no one was hurt.

He sighed in relief that no one else was hurt. "That's good." He said facing the mongoose "By the way, what's your name?" The Mongoose was surprised that the red hedgehog did not know who she was. She answered the hedgehog, who was waiting for a response.

"My name is Mina Mongoose" answered the mongoose. Then Mina walked towards the unconscious mongoose and hoisted one of the mongoose's arms on her shoulder. "And this unconscious mongoose is Ash."

"It's nice to meet you, Mina." The hedgehog said, with a kind smile. But, then he had a serious look on his face, when he remembered what he was doing.

"Hey Mina…" the hedgehog said with a serious tone. "If I may ask, what is going on here? Why is this city under attack?" Mina noticed a certain look in the hedgehog's eyes, like he wanted to help stop whatever was attacking the city.

Before Mina could explain why the city is under siege, an explosion caused a truck to be blasted towards them. Suddenly, it felt like time was slowing down for the red hedgehog. Then, he heard the same voice again in his head. 'Use the sword to destroy that truck.' The voice instructed.

Before the red hedgehog could even react, time started to return to normal. The truck was still coming towards them. Without hesitation, the red hedgehog ran towards the truck and used the sword he found. "I hope this works!" he said to himself. Then, something took over the hedgehog. He started to swing the sword left and right, destroying the large chunks of concrete that were blasted from the street. Then, he jumped and curled up into a ball with the sword still in his hand, and sliced the truck in half.

When he landed on the ground, he looked surprised about what he just did. "Whoa!" The hedgehog thought out loud "How the heck did I do that!?" He shook it off, not wanting to think about it at the moment. The hedgehog turned towards Mina, she had a surprised look on her face. The hedgehog decided to get her to snap out of it. "Hey, Mina!" said the red hedgehog "You might want to get Ash out of here, before anything else goes wrong."

"Huh?" Mina said coming out of her trance, realizing that she forgot about Ash for a minute there. "Oh! Right…" Mina said still surprise about what she saw. She then focused on carrying Ash, who as still unconscious, to safety.

Then suddenly, there was another explosion. This time it was close to the hedgehog's location. "Whoa!" the hedgehog said, while flinching from the shock wave of the explosion. "I got to find out who is attacking this city and fast!" He ran towards the source of the explosion.

While the red hedgehog was running, he heard someone cry for help. When he turned the corner, he saw a group of mobians, the Freedom Fighters, fighting a group of robots. They looked like they were becoming worn out from the fighting. "Looks like they could use a hand." stated the swordsman "I better help them out!"

The red hedgehog was about to jump in and help them, but then he saw two robots chasing a young rabbit into a corner. He suddenly, clutched his pounding head. Seeing this triggered a memory from his past, a memory that he never wanted to remember. As the mobians were fighting the E-series robots, one of the mobians, Bunnie Rabbot, saw the two robots chasing after the young rabbit and ran after them, but was stopped by three more robots.

The red hedgehog gripped his sword tightly and ran after the young mobian, passing Bunnie, who noticed him go after the robots that were chasing the young mobian. 'Who was that!?' Bunnie thought. Suddenly, another robot attacked her, getting Bunnie to focus on the robots.

While the hedgehog was going after the robots, he kept talking to himself. "I hope I make it in time before its too late!" the hedgehog told himself "I need to go faster if I want to make it in time to save that rabbit!"

When he arrived at the alley, where the two E-series robots cornered the young mobian, the two robots looked like they were about to shoot her. He had to get their attention, or else it could get bad. The robots were about to shoot when, they heard the hedgehog. "HEY!" the hedgehog yelled "Why don't you bucket of bolts, pick on someone your own size!"

(Music Change: Play Light My "Knight" – By ShadowLink4321)

When the two robots turned, they both saw the red hedgehog, and boy was he not happy to see those robots threatening the young mobian. "If you pieces of junk want to fight…" said the ticked off hedgehog "Then I'll give you one!" This distraction gave the young rabbit to run and hide from the robots. She took cover behind a stack of boxes, peeking out from a corner to watch what happens.

Readying his sword, he charged the robots. The two robots started to shoot at him, but he jumped behind a dumpster. He was going to try his luck and rush them. But suddenly, his head started to hurt. "What's with this painful headache?!" the hedgehog said clutching his head. Then suddenly, he started to see something.

* * *

-Vision-

In the vision, he saw the same situation that he was in at the moment. But, he saw himself stand up and saw the two robots aim at him. 'What the?!' the hedgehog thought 'is that…Me!?'

He saw himself smirk, like he had a trick up his sleeve.

'Let's go, TIME BREAK!' the hedgehog exclaimed. The next thing he knew, he saw himself snap his fingers and the robots fire at him. But then, everything began to slowdown, except for him. That's when the vision ended.

-End of Vision-

* * *

The hedgehog's pain went away, as the vision ended. He didn't know what happened and why he had a vision, but he shook it off, focusing on the task at hand. He decided to try what he saw himself do in the vision. "I hope this works…." The hedgehog mumbled to himself.

The red hedgehog ran from behind the dumpster, into the robots' view. "Hey, you metallic freaks!" he yelled, pointing his thumb towards his chest "Take your best shot!" Just like in his vision, he stood in front of the robots, who aimed their guns at the hedgehog.

A smirk appeared on the hedgehog's face as he waited for the robots to fire at him. Then, just like in his vision, the robots fired at him. But, he was not going to let those robots kill him. "Let's go, TIMEBREAK!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

He snapped his fingers and everything, except for him, began to slow down. "Well, what do you know…" He said to himself "It worked. Maybe I should pay attention to those more often…" With his sword in hand, he ran towards the two robots. As he ran towards the robot, he moved out of the way of the slow-moving bullets.

"Man, I can't believe how fast I'm going!" the hedgehog said with excitement "This is so cool!" Now, the hedgehog thought that everything was moving slower than him. But in reality, he was moving faster than the robots. The young rabbit was startled by the hedgehog's speed, even though it was not his own speed.

When swordsman was close enough to the robots, he sliced through them. "TAKE THIS!" He exclaimed. The next thing the young rabbit saw was both of the robots exploding.

Seeing what the hedgehog did, the young rabbit went up to the hedgehog to thank him. "Thank you for saving me mister." She said, gaining the swordsman's attention "I was really scared of those robots."

The hedgehog gave the young rabbit a kind smile. "No problem at all." added the swordsman "I'm just happy that you are ok. But, if I may ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Cream the Rabbit." said the young rabbit "It's nice to meet you." There was something about this little girl, which seemed almost familiar to the hedgehog. But, he just decided to forget about it for now.

Then, both of them heard a cry and turned to see a small winged creature flying towards the both of them. "Cheese!" Cream exclaimed as she ran towards the small creature and hugged it. "Chao! Chao!" the creature said cheerfully. They looked really happy to see each other, as if they were separated from each other throughout since the beginning of the attack on the city.

While Cream was hugging Cheese, the hedgehog stood there, looking at the small creature. He decided to ask what this winged creature was. "Hey, uh, Cream." The hedgehog said, causing Cream to turn towards him "What is that creature that you are hugging?"

Cream was shocked that the hedgehog did not know what Cheese was. Most people on Mobius knew what Chao were. But, this hedgehog did not know. "This is Cheese." She said, letting go of the small creature "He is my Chao friend."

Cheese flew up to the red hedgehog and gave a welcoming smile. This made the hedgehog smile as well. "It's nice to meet you to, Cheese." the swordsman said kindly. But then, a sudden crash made him focus back on the situation at hand. "Cream, those people, who are fighting those robots, are they your friends?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, they are my friends." Cream replied, confirming the hedgehog's thought "Why?" The hedgehog turned towards the direction of the battle, when there was a sound of glass shattering.

The hedgehog looked back towards Cream. "I'm asking because I'm going to go help them, and I need you and Cheese to get to some place safe, so you two won't get hurt." he said with concern "Ok?"

"Ok." She replied, nodding. "Come on, Cheese! Let's get out of here!" With that, Cream and Cheese ran off to safety.

The hedgehog had something on his mind, that he could not stop thinking about. 'Why does Cream remind me of my little sister?' he thought to himself 'The only difference is that, my sis would not leave without a good reason…' The hedgehog shook his head. A tear started to form but, he wiped it off. 'No, I was lucky to have escaped with my life and I promised to save her from-'

The hedgehog lost his train of thought, when the sound of a robot exploding, snapped him out of his thought. And he ran off to help fight off the robots.

* * *

-Meanwhile with the Freedom Fighters-

(Play SA2 – Green Forest)

Sonic was still fighting Metal, slowly becoming tired from the fight. But, he wasn't the only one; the other Freedom Fighters were becoming exhausted from fighting the E-series as well. 'If this keeps up, we will be in some serious trouble!' thought the exhausted blue blur 'Man, I wish that knuckle-head, Knuckles was here to help out.'

Metal Sonic rushed him, causing Sonic to be sent flying towards Sally and Rotor, who were busy with a couple of the E-series robots. But, Metal flew after Sonic. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" exclaimed the metallic hedgehog. Metal Sonic then slammed Sonic into the ground.

(Music Change: Play SA1 – Strain)

Metal walked towards the down Sonic. Metal then grabbed Sonic by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "It is over, hedgehog." Metal Sonic said victoriously "You and your friends have lost."

Sonic tried to struggle out of Metal's grip, but failed. He looked behind his metallic counterpart and saw his friends surrounded by the E-series robots. They looked tired from the fight, but they would not give up.

"Now, Sonic…Watch as your friends die!" Metal Sonic stated, as he watched Sonic trying to escape his grasp. "E-SERIES, TAKE AIM!" Metal Sonic ordered. The E-Series robots aimed their sights on the Freedom Fighters, waiting for the order to fire.

(No music)

But, right before Metal could say the command to fire, everyone heard someone's voice. "Not so fast, Chrome Dome!" Then suddenly, something hit one of the E-series robots, causing it to topple to the right. Metal turned his head left, to see a red hedgehog. The hedgehog looked like he was ready for a fight. "If you think that you have won, then think again!" the swordsman said with a serious tone.

This caused Metal to laugh. At this point, the red hedgehog started to get a little ticked off. "You really think you can defeat me!?" said the blue robot.

The hedgehog had a confident smirk on his face. "I don't think I can, I know I can!" he said with determination. Metal just stared at the hedgehog, like he was scanning the hedgehog. The red hedgehog was waiting for Metal to make the first move.

"And how are you going to beat me, when you are outnumbered?" Metal Sonic questioned the red hedgehog. A smirk appeared on the red hedgehog's face. There was the look of determination in his eyes, and Metal recognized that look from his past battles with Sonic. This hedgehog was determined to win this battle. "If you're that determined to win, then let's see if you can beat me and prevent anyone from being eliminated" Metal Sonic gave the order to the E-Series. "E-series, take aim!"

The E-series took aim at the Freedom Fighters. Sonic tried to stop Metal again, but Metal gripped Sonic's throat tighter; causing Sonic to scream in pain. Then, Metal gave the order. "FIRE!" commanded Metal Sonic.

With the order, the robots fired at the Freedom Fighters. But, the red hedgehog had other plans in mind. "Oh, no you don't!" snapped the swordsman "TIME BREAK!"

With a swift snap of his fingers, time slowed down again. The hedgehog ran towards the surrounded Freedom Fighters as fast as he could. When the red hedgehog came to a stop, he was in front of Sally. He raised his sword above his head. By this time, time started to go back to normal. "Crimson…." said the hedgehog.

Time went back to normal. Everyone was surprised, when the hedgehog appeared next to them, with a raised sword.

"BARRIER!" He exclaimed, as he slammed the edge of his sword into the ground. Then, a barrier made out of some type of energy, appeared out of nowhere. A split second later, the bullets hit the barrier, creating a cloud of dust, preventing anyone from seeing what happened to Sonic's friends.

Thinking that Sonic's friends were eliminated, he laughed manically. Then, he turned to Sonic, who was shocked at what happened. Metal let go of Sonic, and watched him fall on to his hands and knees. "It's over hedgehog!" stated the metallic copy "Your precious friends are gone!"

Tears started to form on Sonic's face, thinking that his friends were gone. "You monster! You- You're going to pay for this!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, as was struggling to get up "I will stop you and Eggman, no matter what happens!"

Metal just laughed at Sonic's remark. The E-series robots moved towards Sonic and surrounded him. "And how are you going to stop us?" Metal Sonic questioned "You're all alone!"

Sonic got up and got ready to fight. He didn't care that he was out numbered; he was going to make Metal pay. But suddenly, the voice of the red hedgehog could be heard in the direction of the dust cloud, which was finally starting to fade. "You're wrong, Bucket-head!" said the swordsman "He's not alone!"

Both Sonic and Metal were surprised by the hedgehog's voice. Metal turned towards the disappearing dust cloud. And what he saw really surprised him. "WHAT!?" Metal Sonic exclaimed.

When the smoke cleared, the barrier, that the red hedgehog created, was still up. And inside the barrier, that same hedgehog, along with Sonic's friends, were still alive. The red hedgehog pulled his sword out of the ground, causing the barrier to disappear. "You-You're all still alive!?" stammered the metallic hedgehog "How is that possible?!"

Sonic's friends then realized that they were still alive and saw the red hedgehog standing in front of them. A smirk formed on the hedgehog's face. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out!" said the over confident hedgehog.

The swordsman got in his battle stance, and was ready for battle. Then, he charged towards Metal. "All who interfere shall die!" said the metallic hedgehog. Metal was about to round house kick him, when the hedgehog turned at ran towards the E-series robots that were surrounding Sonic.

The E-series robots began to shoot at the red hedgehog. "You're going to have to do better, if you want to hit me." mocked the hedgehog

"Take this!" exclaimed the swordsman, as he sliced two robots in half, causing them to explode. Sonic used this distraction as an opportunity to help out. Sonic ran towards the E-series robots and used a chain of Homing Attacks on five robots. The red hedgehog stopped right next to Sonic and complemented him. "Nice one!" the swordsman complemented Sonic "Now, check this out!"

The hedgehog ran towards some of the E-series and started slashing them, left and right. Then, suddenly he jumped into the air and curled himself into a ball with his sword in hand. The red hedgehog spun through most of the remaining E-series that were left. When he uncurled, he became very dizzy. "Whoa!" said the dizzy hedgehog. He knelt down one to one knee until his head stopped spinning. "I going to have to get use to that…" said the hedgehog.

Sonic was impressed by the hedgehog, but his friends thought something about the hedgehog seemed strange about this hedgehog. Sonic walked up to the hedgehog. "Dude! That was a cool move you did." Sonic complemented.

"Hehe. Thanks." The swordsman responded, scratching the back of his head. Suddenly, they both noticed that Metal Sonic had left. The red hedgehog looked frantically for Sonic's metallic doppelganger. "What the!?" exclaimed the confused hedgehog "Where is that blue robot!?"

"You mean Metal Sonic." said the blue blur, correcting the swordsman "He must have high-tailed it to Robuttnik! Don't worry about him; let's head back to the others." The hedgehog nodded in agreement and they both headed towards Sonic's friends.

Sonic was happy to see that everyone was ok and that Tails was conscious again. Once Sonic knew everyone was alright, he decided to introduce the hedgehog to everyone. But, he had no idea who this hedgehog was. "Hey, thanks for helping my friends." Said the grateful hedgehog "If you had not shown up and protected them, we would not be here right now."

"No problem at all." Said the smiling swordsman "I'm just happy everyone is alright."

Sonic gave the hedgehog a confident smile. "Same here." replied Sonic "But, I have one question for you…Just who are you?"

He hit his forehead, forgetting that he forgot to introduce himself. "Oh! Where my manners…My name is-"

Right before the hedgehog said his name, the hedgehog heard the same mysterious voice again in his head. 'Don't use your real name!' It suddenly exclaimed "Use the name Blade the hedgehog…'

'Really…Blade the Hedgehog!?' thought the swordsman in disbelief 'you're serious right?!'

'Trust me on this…' the voice said 'it's for the best that they don't find out your real name!' The hedgehog gave himself a mental facepalm and agreed to use the name.

And with that, the mysterious voice went silent yet again. So, the hedgehog continued what he was saying. "My…" the swordsman hesitated. He saw that Sonic was becoming impatient as he tapped his foot. "My name is Blade the Hedgehog." said the red hedgehog.

"Nice to meet you, Blade." Sonic said to the red swordsman "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic then turned towards his friends.

But before Sonic could introduce everyone else, they all heard an evil laugh that was way too familiar for Sonic and his friends. "Well…Well…Well…If it isn't the Freedom Fighters!" said the familiar voice. Both hedgehogs turned to see Sonic's arch enemy, Dr. Eggman.

* * *

(Music Change: Play Dr. Eggman's theme – SA2)

Blade noticed by everyone's expressions, that this guy was bad news. Then, one of Sonic's friends spoke up. It was the two tailed fox named Tails. "Dr. Eggman!" exclaimed the two-tailed fox "What are you doing here?!"

Knowing what the answer to Tails' question, Sonic spoke up. "Probably up to no good, like always…" replied the blue blur.

"SILENCE!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed "I thought that my upgraded robots would be able to eliminate you pests, but it seems that I…" Blade tuned out Robotnik's speech, not caring about what the mad scientist was saying.

As Eggman was speaking to Sonic and the others about his usual plans for world domination, Blade had something on his mind. 'So, this is the guy, who is responsible for the attack on this city?' Blade thought 'I got a bad feeling about this…I better keep my guard up…'

"Huh?!" the swordsman thought out loud, as saw Metal Sonic flying right next to Dr. Eggman. Blade had his sword ready, just in case Eggman tried anything sneaky.

Eggman noticed the red hedgehog and became curious about who he was. "I see that you have another pathetic friend!" stated Robotnik "Just another vermin to take care of!"

Blade got really ticked off by Eggman's comment. "VERMIN!" Blade yelled "Why I ought to!" And Amy saw that he was mad and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down." Amy said, trying to prevent Blade from going berserk on Dr. Eggman "He's not worth it." He calmed down a little bit, but Blade still wanted to give the mad scientist a piece of his mind.

Eggman saw that he was getting on Blade's nerves. But, ignored the hedgehog and focused on Sonic and his friends. "Thanks to Metal Sonic's distraction, now I have this!" Eggman exclaimed, as he pulled out a green emerald.

The Freedom Fighters then realized, that they were tricked. The attack on the city was just a distraction, so Eggman could get a Chaos Emerald that was in the city. "A Chaos Emerald!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"That's right, Sonic! I was able to obtain another one of the Chaos Emeralds." Bragged the mad doctor "Now I have four lovely emeralds in my collection." Sonic ran forward, hoping to snatch the emerald from Eggman. But, he was stopped by his metallic counterpart. Eggman just laughed at Sonic's attempt to steal the emerald from him.

"You tried to steal the emerald from me, and you failed, rat!" mocked Dr. Eggman. "Sooner or later, all the Chaos Emeralds will be mine!" He turned his Eggmobile, intending to leave the destroyed city.

Eggman was about to take his leave until, Blade spoke up. "Hold it, you creep!" Blade exclaimed, causing Eggman to gain his attention "Why exactly are you collecting these emeralds? So, you can just become an overlord, an emperor?" the swordsman's body began to tense up.

"OR, is it for something else!?" Blade said, as he looked the mad doctor with fury in his eyes. This caused Eggman to become nervous. "I may not know why these emeralds are so important. But, to cause this much damage to the city, there must be a more important reason why you are collecting them…Am I right, Egghead?!"

Eggman just smiled, evilly. "I'm impressed." said the mad doctor "You happen to figure out that was more to my master plan than to ruling Mobius, but how did you know?" Sally turned to Blade with curious eyes, wondering how he knew.

"I just had a feeling something was off and I was right." Blade explained "Well Baldy McNosehair, are you going to tell us or what?" Blade questioned the mad doctor. Eggman just as curious as everyone else, just how Blade knew about his plan.

"Very well, then…" Dr. Eggman stated "You pests know about my original plan to rule this planet with an iron fist."

Sonic just scratched his ear not paying much attention to his arch enemy. "Yeah, yeah, Eggman…" Sonic said "We have heard this speech already." Dr. Eggman became annoyed by Sonic's comment.

"But, I have recently discovered an ancient stone tablet, telling about a 'War of the Gods'!" Eggman exclaimed. This got the Freedom Fighters' attention. "This battle took place in the years of the creation of Mobius. Ten gods fought in this war, to determine the fate of the universe!"

"But, five of the ten gods were, gods of darkness!" he exclaimed. This caught Blade's interest. "The five dark gods were sealed in an ancient temple for the rest of time and the only way to free them is with the power of the Chaos Emeralds!"

Blade knew where this was going. "So, you plan to free those dark gods so you can use their power to control Mobius!?" Blade exclaimed. Eggman just laughed evilly, confirming his thoughts. The Freedom Fighters now knew that this situation was serious.

"Enough of this!" Eggman exclaimed, as he slammed a fist on to the console of his Eggmobile "I spent enough time here. So, I must take my leave, now. But, I will be leaving a present for you pests…" Eggman said, with a sinister smile "COME FORTH, Flash Flame!"

Then suddenly, a silver robot hedgehog, appeared in a flash of light. The robot looked somewhat similar to Metal Sonic, except that this robot had two swords on the sides of his arms. Everyone stared at Dr. Eggman's latest creation. "Allow me to introduce my latest and one of my most powerful creations, Flash Flame." Eggman said, as he introduced the silver, robotic swordsman "He may not be as fast as Metal Sonic, but he makes up for it with his strength."

Blade had a feeling that something was not right about this robot. 'What is this power that I'm sensing?!' the swordsman thought to himself, frightened a bit. Then, he saw some type of dark energy surround Flash Flame. 'Is-Is that energy coming from that robot?!'

Blade knew this next battle was going to be really intense. For his sake, he hoped that this battle would not be their last.

* * *

PheonixMaster23: Well, that was an interesting chapter. Wouldn't you agree, little sis?

Little Sister: *Hits Pheonix on the back of his head with a rolling pin*

PheonixMaster23: Ow! Hey! What was that for!?

Little Sister: How many times have I told you….NEVER CALL ME LITTLE!

PheonixMaster23: Ok, I am sorry, alright! Just calm down….Anyway, what are your thoughts about the first official chapter?

Little Sister: I have nothing to say….

PheonixMaster23: *Shrugs* Oh well, I can't make everyone happy. By the way before we do the disclaimers, I have to mention that I won't be updating a lot because I have a lot of work to do, since it is near the end of the school year.

Little Sister: Now can I please do the disclaimers, Pheonix?!

PheonixMaster23: Sure, why not…

Little Sister: My brother does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does. But, he does own Blade the Hedgehog. Hey Pheonix, can you tell the guys what is to come for the next chapter, without giving away anything important?

PheonixMaster23: Sure! In the next chapter, Sonic and Blade battle against Eggman's newest creation, Flash Flame. Will they be able to beat the robotic swordsman? Or will they fall by the edge of this machine? Find out next time!

PheonixMaster23: Oh! And I hope you guys liked the official first chapter and please don't forget to Review and follow for future updates on this story. And please, no negative comments. Anyway, see you all Later!


	3. Chapter 2: Clash of the Swordsmen

PheonixMaster23: Hey guys. PheonixMaster23, here. Bring you the next chapter in my story. Sadly, my little sister will not be joining us today due to the amount of school work she has to do. But, instead with me I have, the one and only, Shadow the hedgehog.

Shadow: Explain this to me one more time…Why do I have to do this instead of the faker!?

PheonixMaster23: Well, honestly, I would get Sonic to do the disclaimers. But, you know how he is with staying in one place for too long...

Shadow: Fine…Let's get this over with….

PheonixMaster23 does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does. But, he does own Blade the Hedgehog.

PheonixMaster23: Now that was so difficult wasn't it?!

Shadow: *begins to glow red with rage*

PheonixMaster23: Uh, crud… anyway before we get to the story, I want to mention that I was told that the type of formatting that I was using for my story was not allowed. Thanks to the person who told me about that. So, I went ahead and changed my format for this chapter and I will be fixing the format for my past chapters as well.

Shadow: Wait…So you're going to redo everything that you worked on!?

PheonixMaster23: Well, I won't be changing everything…The only thing that I will be keeping the same will be the parts before and after the story.

Shadow: So in other words, the disclaimers…

PheonixMaster23: That's right! And before I forget, at times in this chapter and future chapters, there will be references to other games or anime. Now let's move on from this long intro and get to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog:

The Legend of The Phoenix Hero

Episode 2 – The Clash of the Swordsmen! Blade vs Flash Flame!

* * *

(Play SA1 Egg Carrier Theme)

Blade and the Freedom Fighters stare at Eggman's latest creation, the robotic swordsman, Flash Flame. Eggman just laughed like a mad man as usual.

"Flash Flame! Show these pests what you can do…" commanded Eggman. But, Flash Flame didn't move an inch, ignoring his orders. Eggman was beginning to get irritated by his own machine. "What's wrong with you!? Listen to your creator and destroy them!" the mad scientist ordered.

"You better listen to me, or else it's the junk yard for you!" threatened Eggman. Suddenly, Flash Flame looked towards the direction of the red hedgehog, as if it was scanning him for data. Then, the robot disappeared before Eggman could give any other command. This surprised everyone, including Eggman. "What! Where did Flash Flame go?!" Eggman wondered.

Almost immediately, Blade sensed something charging towards him and readied his sword. "Oh no, you don't!" exclaimed Blade. Then, he used his sword to block Flash Flame's attack, which reappeared in front of the hedgehog. Startling the Freedom Fighters, at the sudden appearance of the robotic swordsman. "Whoa! How was Blade able to predict where it was going to strike?" Tails thought out loud.

Both of them were in the middle of a sword struggle. "I have to admit, you're pretty fast. But, it will take a lot more than speed to beat me!" exclaimed the hedgehog. Suddenly, they both started clashing swords. "Scanning for openings…" stated Flash Flame. Then, Flash Flame found an opening and kicked Blade into the side of a building.

'Interesting…Flash Flame went after that red hedgehog, instead of the Freedom Fighters…But, the question is, why?' Eggman thought. "I'll leave Flash Flame to deal with all of you." Eggman stated, gaining the Freedom Fighters' attention. "Come along, Metal. We have much work to do."

Both Eggman and Metal Sonic left the area with another Chaos Emerald to add to their collection. But, Sonic was not going to let Eggman to get away with the emerald. "Oh no, you don't Eggman!" said the blue blur. "You're not getting away with that emerald that easily!" Sonic was about to rush after Eggman, when Sally stopped him. "Sonic, we can worry about the emerald later. Right now, we have to take care of that robot." explained Sally.

Meanwhile, both Flash Flame and Blade charged at each other, starting their duel. As much as Sonic wants to kick some Robotnik butt, Sally was right; they had to help Blade fight Flash Flame. "Yeah, you're right Sal. We can worry about Eggman later. I'll go help him out!" Sonic admitted. Sonic raced towards the battle field to help Blade fight the mechanical swordsman.

(Music Change: Play His World- Zebrahead)

Both swordsmen were clashing swords, until Flash Flame head butted Blade causing him to be sent sliding into a wall. Sonic ran towards Flash Flame and curled into a ball, but Flash Flame saw it coming "Incoming attack! Initiate counter attack measures!" Flash Flame stated. Then, it vanished into thin air. Sonic uncurled himself and looked around for Flash Flame. "Hey, where did it go!?" Sonic questioned.

Sonic turned towards Blade. "Hey, Blade! You alright!?" Before he could answer Sonic, Blade began to have a huge headache. Sonic rushed to make sure he was okay. Blade's head was hurting a lot, almost too much for him to handle. Then suddenly, he started having another vision. "Not again…" said Blade.

(No Music)

* * *

-Vision-

Blade saw Sonic rushing towards him to see if he was okay. When suddenly, Sonic gets slashed by Flash Flame and Sonic falls to the ground not moving. Sonic was dead.

-End of Vision-

* * *

The red hedgehog's pain was gone with his vision. But, it wasn't over yet. Just like in his vision, he saw Sonic running towards him to see if he was okay. Blade knew what was going to happen next and rushed towards Sonic to prevent him from getting hit by Flash Flame. Suddenly, the hedgehog sensed something charging towards Sonic. He wasn't going fast enough to prevent Sonic from being killed.

'I won't make it in time…..He will die and it will be my fault!' Blade thought. He knew he would not make it in time. But then, he heard someone in his head. It was the same voice from before.

'You really want to help him, do you?' said the mysterious voice. Blade knew he had to prevent Sonic's death, but he didn't have the power to do it. 'Of course I want to help him!' Blade responded. 'If I don't he will die to that robot!'

The voice went silent for a couple seconds, as if it was thinking about what Blade said. 'Very well…I will lend you my power to stop that robot…' said the voice. 'But, be aware that if you use this power, there will be no turning back…'

Suddenly, Blade started to run even faster than normal. The next thing he knew he was right next to Sonic. Sonic was astonished about the hedgehog's speed. "What the!? How did you-" Sonic stammered.

"There's no time to explain, Sonic!" Blade interrupted. "Look out!" Blade moved in front of Sonic and readied his sword. Then, he swung his sword directly in front of him and came in contact with Flash Flame, who was aiming for Sonic. Sonic flinched when Blade's sword collided with Flash Flame's twin blades. Both of them were in another sword struggle. Not wanting a repeat like last time, Blade kicked Flash Flame and sent him stumbling backwards.

The red hedgehog began to talk to Sonic, not taking his eyes off of Flash Flame. "Sonic, leave this fight to me…" Blade ordered. Sonic became surprised that he wanted to fight Flash Flame by himself. Sonic was about to question him, but he wasn't even able to get the words out fast enough. "This robot, Flash Flame, he's out for blood Sonic…Your blood!" Blade warned. "If you know what's good for you Sonic, you will stay out of this fight!"

Sonic nodded and walked backed to his friends, who were watching the fight from the side lines. Everyone was shocked that Sonic was leaving the fight. "Sonic! What are you doing!? You should be helping Blade!" Tails reminded. Sonic turned back towards the battlefield to watch the fight. "I know, Tails…" Sonic added. "I was going to stay and fight, but Blade wanted me to leave that thing to him." Tails looked back towards Blade who was in another sword clash with Flash Flame. "Well, I just hope he has a plan that will beat that robot…" worried Tails.

"Flash Flame, was it?" Blade asked the robot. The robot nodded in response to his question. The others were wondering, just why Blade was talking to Flash Flame. "I know that you were aiming to kill Sonic…" Blade added. "And as long as I'm here, I won't let you kill any one!"

Both of them were readying themselves. They both had one goal in this fight…And that was to destroy their opponent. "Now, prepare yourself Flash Flame…Because the real fight starts now!" exclaimed Blade "Iku ze!"

* * *

(Music Change: SATBK – Fight the Knight Instrumental)

Both of them, charged at each other and collided swords. Flash Flame's twin swords suddenly ignited, surprising everyone. "What the heck!?" said the surprised swordsman.

"Opening detected! Initiating Metal Barrage routine…" stated the metallic swordsman. Flash Flame used this opening to attack Blade. He did his best to dodge most of Flash Flame's attacks. But, just as he was about to strike the robotic swordsman, Flash Flame knocked Blade's sword out of his hands and sent him flying into a building. Then, Flash Flame's twin blades began to glow red.

'Crud, this is not going well!' Sonic thought. 'At this rate, Blade will be done for…Darn it! Why did he have to fight Flash Flame by himself?' Sonic wanted to get back in the fight and help him, but he said that he would stay out of this fight. Just as Blade was getting out of the rubble from when he crashed into the building. "Oh, man! That hurt like hell!" Blade said to himself.

Blade the noticed that Flash Flame's swords were glowing. Flash Flame sent a red shockwave towards him. Blade tried to get out of the way, but his leg began to hurt a lot, causing him to grunt in pain. "Ah, crap!" Blade cursed "This is going to hurt…."

He was hit by Flash Flame's attack and was sent flying into the air, his body ignited for a minute, causing him to scream in agony. When he landed, his body was not on fire any more, but he wasn't moving anymore. "Pathetic creature!" Flash Flame mocked "You thought you had any chance against me?! You never had a chance."

Flash Flame's twin blades started to glow again and he rushed in for the kill. The robotic swordsmen left a trail of flames behind him, as he raced towards the hedgehog. Blade started to get up, slowly recovering from the shockwave. "Did anyone get the number of that bus that just hit me?" the hedgehog said to himself.

And as he was starting to stand up, he fell on to one of his knees. Blade cursed quietly to himself. When he looked forward, he saw Flash Flame charging another shock wave in hopes of finishing him. Blade started to doubt himself, knowing he could not win. 'It-It's no use…' Blade thought 'I-I can't beat him…He's just too strong…'

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends watched as Blade just sat there, waiting not doing anything to get out of the way of Flash Flame's attack. Sonic knew this wasn't going well. "Crud! This is not going well" Sonic added "If we don't do something, this fight won't end well!"

Sonic was about to rush in to aid the hedgehog, but Amy stopped him. "But, he doesn't want any help in the battle, remember…" Amy reminded Sonic.

While everyone was wondering what they could do to help, Tails noticed that Blade's sword was on the ground. "Hey, isn't that Blade's sword?!" Tails said to himself. Then, he flew over to it and picked it up. Suddenly, something spoke to him in his head. 'If you wish to help, hurry and return the sword to Blade!' the mysterious voice said in Tails' head 'It's the only way for him to survive this battle!'

Tails, listening to the mysterious voice, ran towards Blade, passing Sonic and the others as he sped by. Sonic noticed that Tails ran in the direction of the battle. "What the?!" Sonic exclaimed. He then after ran Tails.

When Sonic caught up to him, Sonic noticed that Tails had Blade's sword in his hand. "Don't try to stop me, Sonic!" Tails yelled at the blue hedgehog. Sonic just smirked as he ran next to Tails. "Don't worry, pal!" Sonic stated "You just get that sword to Blade, and I'll distract Flash Flame!" And with that, Sonic sped up and slammed into Flash Flame with a spindash. Thus, continuing the fight for Blade.

Tails rushed to get to where the injured swordsman was and when he did, he noticed that Blade was hurt. Blade looked at Tails with a questionable look. "What are you doing!?" Blade exclaimed "I thought said that this was my fight now!"

Tails just shook his head and helped the swordsman up. "You do realize that this is our fight as well." Tails stated "Besides, in the state you're in; you're going to need all the help you can get!"

Blade just looked down, as if he was processing what Tails just said. But then, both of them heard Sonic scream in pain. They turned to see something that angered Blade. Sonic was out cold and in the grasp of Flash Flame with an intention to kill him. "SONIC!" Tails yelled.

But, just before he could ran towards Flash Flame, Blade extended his arm in front of Tails. "No!" Blade said in a low voice. "I started this fight, and now I'm going to finish it! But, to do that, I will need my sword" Tails realized that he was still holding Blade's sword and handed back to its rightful owner.

Blade walked towards Flash Flame, limping a bit. "Hey, you piece of cheap scrap metal!" Blade yelled. Flash Flame turned towards the angered swordsman. Flash Flame then dropped Sonic, only for him to be kicked to a bunch of crates. That angered Blade even more. "You're going to pay for that, Flash Flame!" exclaimed the angry swordsman "I'll make sure that you never hurt anyone ever again! It's time to finish this!"

(Music Change: Fairy Tale Opening 16(full version) – Strike Back)

Flash Flame's twin swords began to glow again, but this time it charged towards Blade. Blade readied his sword and closed his eyes, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 'Wait for it…Wait for it…' Blade thought.

"I let you live long enough, hedgehog!" Flash Flame exclaimed as he crossed his twin swords "NOW DIE!" And just as Flash Flame was right about to slash Blade, he blocked Flash Flame's attack. "Impossible!"

Flash Flame suddenly noticed that there was a crimson aura around Blade. "What!?" exclaimed the robotic swordsman "What is this power!?" And he wasn't the only one who noticed this. The Freedom Fighters became surprised when they saw the aura that was surrounding Blade. With a confident smirk on his face, Blade raised his head to face his metallic rival.

"NOW!" Blade yelled as he swung his sword upward, sending Flash Flame into the air. He let go of his sword and sent it into the air with his opponent. "It's time to end this, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Blade curled up into a ball and shot himself into the air, somehow levitating. Once he grabbed his sword, it suddenly the sword was on fire. "TAKE THIS!" Blade exclaimed. Then, Blade began slashing Flash Flame left and right. The robotic swordsman knew it was curtains for him. Blade kicked Flash Flame three times before slashing downward, sending the both of them crashing into the ground.

When they crashed, a dust cloud covered the area, so no one knew what happened. But suddenly, Flash Flame was shot out of the dust cloud with Blade following after his opponent. "You're not getting away that easily!" Blade yelled. Flash Flame skidded on the ground, still barely standing. The metallic swordsman quickly sent the data on his opponent to his creator, knowing that this was his last and only battle.

Suddenly, Blade's sword began to glow. "Finishing move…" Blade exclaimed as he disappeared. "INFERNO SLASH!" Blade slashed Flash Flame with all the strength he could muster. The next thing the Freedom Fighters knew was that Blade was right behind Flash Flame. Then out of nowhere, a pillar of flames suddenly erupted where Flash Flame was standing.

Flash Flame's body suddenly split into two then suddenly, he exploded. Sonic and the others were shocked about what they just saw. Blade stood up victorious. "You should have not underestimated me Flash Flame…" Blade whispered.

He turned to the Freedom Fighters and started walking towards them, limping a bit. 'By the way, whoever you are…' Blade thought 'Thanks! If it was not for your help, it would have been lights out for me, and possibly everyone else.' He didn't know who the voice was, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that everyone survived to live another day.

* * *

When Blade joined the Freedom Fighters, who watched the fight from the side lines, he turned towards Sonic. "You do know that I told you that I didn't want any help in that fight!" Blade said annoyed. Sonic was about to say something, but he was cut off by Blade. "But, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys…I owe you one."

(Music Change: SA2 – It Doesn't Matter)

Everyone looked around at the damage that was caused by the fight between the two swordsmen. "Man! I didn't think that the fight caused this much damage to this city…" Blade stated "But, hey! Whatever is damaged, can be repaired…"

The red swordsman turned to see a car wedged into the side of a building. Sonic looked towards Blade and walked up to him. "I have got to say, the move that you did out there was really cool!" Sonic complemented the swordsman.

"Well, I couldn't just let Flash Flame kill you." Blade told the blue blur. Then suddenly, Blade lost all feeling in his body and fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

"Man, that fight really put a number on him…" Sonic added "No wonders why he suddenly fell unconscious!" Sonic walked to where the swordsman rested and picked up the unconscious hedgehog and looked at the others. They all nodded in agreement and they head towards who knows where. But, they didn't notice that they were being watched by a black hedgehog.

* * *

Shadow: Wait, why do I only make an appearance at the end of the chapter!?

PheonixMaster23: Well, I had this chapter planned and if I told you at the beginning, you would have blasted me to kingdom come!

Shadow: Whatever…I better be in the next chapter, or else!

PheonixMaster23: *gulps* Okay, Shadow! Just calm down and do the disclaimers…

Shadow: Fine…

PheonixMaster23 does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does. But, he does own Blade the Hedgehog.

PheonixMaster23: Next time, Sonic and the others will find out some interesting information about their new friend. Will this information be helpful about who Blade is? Or will it reveal something that will affect Blade's friendship with the Freedom Fighters.

PheonixMaster23: I can promise that the next chapter will be interesting. Until then, see you guys later!


End file.
